School Projects
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are at Dalton together and find ways to make their class projects and assignments more... Interesting XD
1. English: Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet

Blaine and Kurt were outside in the Dalton Academy courtyard sitting on the bench reading lines from William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, for their English project.

"Ay me!" Kurt continues.

"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." Blaine says dramatically.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if they wilt not, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet" Kurt replied back with just as much drama in his voice.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Blaine replied.

Kurt started laughing at how much Blaine was getting into this.

"What is so funny my sweet Juliet?" Blaine asked in a horrendous British accent that he has been using this whole time. Kurt just started laughing harder, almost falling off of the bench.

"You are getting way to dramatic and accent-y over there my Romeo." Kurt huffed out trying to breathe again. Blaine just looked at him and smiled that oh so charming goofy smile.

"And what are you talking about exactly? I am just playing the part, and it just so happens to be a British accented male who is overdramatic with his love for Juliet." Blaine said holding his hand out to Kurt as if to touch his cheek. Kurt took Blaine's hand and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Okay Romeo, let's go inside, I think we have had enough Shakespeare for one afternoon." Kurt said chuckling pulling Blaine up from the bench with him. They walked back into the school from the cold of winter, arms tangled together, laughing

The boys returned to Blaine's dorm where they laid their books on the desk and shook their coats off and change into their pajamas. Kurt jumped on the bed and took his usual place while Blaine got up and put in a movie. Since they have been studying Romeo and Juliet in their English class they both decided to watch the movie for more 'inspiration', but in reality they just wanted to see the, oh so sexy _Leonardo DiCaprio_. By the end, both boys were snuggled against each other in tears from the not so happy, yet happy ending.

Later that night Kurt returned to his dorm room still thinking about the movie and play, and the love shared between Romeo and Juliet. Then Blaine began to slip into his mind, as usual. Kurt and Blaine have a wonderful relationship as boyfriends, knowing they share love, but it's kept unspoken. The Romeo and Juliet English project has really made them both think about telling the other, out loud, those three words that hold so much meaning, 'I Love You!'

Blaine laid down on his bed after Kurt had left and could still smell the faintness of Kurt still lingering. He closed his eyes and breathed in as thoughts of Kurt appeared in his mind. He was thinking about how much he wanted to tell Kurt he loved him, how he's tired of holding it in, and how he should tell him and when, and that's when his eyes shot open and he got up and headed towards Kurt's dorm.

At Kurt's door, he stood silently trying to collect his thoughts and control his nerves, but all he wanted to do was flee and just keep things the way it is. He shook those thoughts from his head and pressed against the door.

"It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear" Blaine began speaking loudly through the door.

"Blaine, is that you?" Kurt asked opening the door, but was taken aback when Blaine held it shut and continued.

"He speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked concerned and confused trying to jiggle the doorknob.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Blaine spoke getting louder with more confidence. Boys peeked from their surrounding rooms in the hall to see what was happening.

"Blaine it's midnight and you're speaking Shakespeare to me through the door, not letting me open it! What is going on?" Blaine got on his knees in front of the door and released the handle Kurt was trying to jiggle free from his grasp, allowing him to open it. Kurt looked down to a kneeling Blaine who was looking down upon the floor. He dropped in front of him with concern.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." Blaine spoke, almost whispering now looking into Kurt's eyes with love and passion. Kurt was still unsure of Blaine's intentions, but had a good idea of where he was taking this, so he played along.

"But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite."

Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's cheek, cupping it before he leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was chaste, but it was filled with everything a kiss should be. They both pulled back out of the kiss, wide eyed feeling the electricity pulsating through their bodies. Blaine got up first and offered Kurt his hand, and pulled Kurt up from the floor into his arms. Kurt leaned in for another kiss, this time it was deeper and more inviting. Blaine pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"Kurt, I love you, I didn't know how to tell you, but I couldn't hold it in any longer."

"I love you too Blaine. I wanted to tell you, but was afraid that it was too soon. I was waiting for the perfect moment, but… "

The other Dalton boys, who were now standing in the hall watching this love story moment play out, clapped and whistled as they saw the two finally, say those words to one another. Blaine and Kurt both blushed and Kurt pulled on Blaine's hand he was still holding, leading him into his dorm room and locking the door behind him, which in turn made the entire floor boo and awe from their departure.

Their lips met hard and Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's neck pulling him closer, while Kurt had his arms around Blaine's waist pulling their bodies closer. Blaine moved his lips to Kurt's neck placing small, soft kisses up to his ear.

"So thrive thy soul-"He whispered attaching his lips to the soft skin once more.

"A thousand times!" Kurt whispered back breathlessly.

Blaine slipped his hands from around his neck and slid them down to the bottom hem of Kurt's shirt and slowly pulled it up and off of him. They reattached their lips and Blaine's hands began to wander across the soft, warm, pale skin that is Kurt. Kurt moaned at Blaine's touch and moved his lips to Blaine's neck licking and nipping at the skin as his hands grabbed Blaine's shirt and pulled it off of him. Before attacking his lips once more, Kurt took Blaine's hands and led him to his bed. They both laid down on their sides so they were facing each other. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair getting a shy smile from the blue eyed boy, and Kurt cupped Blaine's face as he kissed him softly, but drove it harder and deeper. Blaine flipped Kurt to his back and straddled his hips. Their hearts were pounding from their chests, and their breathing became shallow as they felt the heat rise from their bodies.

"One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun ne'er saw her match since first the world begun." Blaine spoke staring into Kurt's beautiful blue-turning-green eyes, blown out with want and lust.

"Romeo!" Kurt panted in reply.

Blaine leaned down and spread soft kisses everywhere upon Kurt's chest. Kurt closed his eyes and moaned, arching into his lips, letting his hands entangle into Blaine's brown curls. Blaine moved down further taking in Kurt's left nipple, sucking and licking it viciously. Kurt moaned out Blaine's name which sent shiver down his spine. Blaine moved to the other nipple and repeated the action this time making Kurt tighten his grip in his hair and buck his hips against his stomach creating sweet friction. Blaine continued down and licked Kurt's bellybutton before looking up through his lashes at Kurt asking to go even further. Kurt looked down at Blaine and tried to find the breath and his voice to speak.

"Please Blaine…" Was all he got out, but that was enough for Blaine. He kissed Kurt's stomach as he moved his hands from Kurt's hips to his pants to unzip and unbutton them. Kurt lifted his hips and Blaine sat up to pull them down and moved down the bed as he pulled throwing them to the floor. Blaine slid back up Kurt placing small kisses alternating from his right leg to his left. He got to Kurt's groin and saw the throbbing erection beneath and ran his lips across it breathing ever so slightly, the warm heat eliciting a moan and Kurt dug his hands into the sheets trying to hold himself down. Blaine met Kurt's lips straddling him once more, and Kurt grabbed Blaine's waist and flipped them over so he was now straddling Blaine, who gasped in surprise. Kurt giggled and ran his hands over Blaine's toned, olive chest and stomach. Blaine closed his eyes as he sucked in a deep breath at Kurt's touch soft, warm touch.

"Kurt, I want you so badly!" Blaine whimpered.

"Sweet, so would I: Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing." Kurt replied, torturing Blaine slightly before he leaned down and kissed Blaine, slipping in his tongue, letting them collide and dance.

Kurt pulled from his mouth and moved his lips to his jaw line and licked to his ear.

"I will kiss thy lips… Thy lips are warm." Kurt whispers before licking the shell of his ear eliciting a breathless moan and moves to kiss his lips once more. He then moved to his chin and Blaine tilted his head back and intertwined their fingers as Kurt sucked kisses down his neck, scraping his teeth against Blaine's adam's apple, and continued down further dragging down his hands to his chest. He peppered kisses over his chest letting his hands play with Blaine's hard nipples. Blaine sucked in a breath and pressed his hips into Kurt's and Blaine could feel Kurt's erection and Kurt could feel Blaine's erection and they both threw their heads back and gasped at the pleasure filled friction. Kurt sat back up and without questions unzipped and unbuttoned Blaine's pants and when he lifted his hips, Kurt scooted back enough to pull them off throwing them to join his on the floor. He ran his hands up Blaine's legs as he slowly slid back up Blaine letting his hands brush over Blaine's pulsating erection through his boxers. He lingered there until Blaine caught his breath and cupped Kurt's cheeks and pulled him up to a kiss.

"I want you… I want to top you." Blaine said nervously, yet excitedly.

Kurt just nodded a 'yes please, oh Gaga yes!' and Blaine grabbed his waist and flipped them back over to where Blaine was, again, straddling Kurt, feeling his hardness more with the decrease in clothing. Blaine leaned over to the night stand and pulled out the lube and laid it next to him. He situated between Kurt's legs and removed his underwear then lifted Kurt's hips as he removed Kurt's underwear off as well. He moved back up swiftly and engulfed Kurt's freed cock and licked and sucked just the way Kurt liked it. Kurt moaned and screamed as Blaine's tongue licked up the underside and sucked on the head before taking all of it once more. He felt Kurt writhing beneath him and he sucked up once more before letting it fall out of his mouth with a 'pop'. Kurt groaned at the loss of Blaine's lips around him, and Blaine grabbed the lube and slithered up to Kurt's lips letting him taste himself as Blaine lubed his fingers up and pushed one to his entrance making Kurt suck in a breath and moan before pushing in slowly passed the muscles and into Kurt. The pleasure overrode the discomfort as Blaine started to slip in and out.

"More, please…" Kurt moaned.

Blaine obliged slipping out the one finger and slipping back in with two. He continued to loosen Kurt and all Kurt could do was white knuckle the sheets, arching off of the bed. Blaine then pushed in a third finger and brushed over his prostate making him clench his eyes shut and scream in pure ecstasy. Blaine knew he was ready and pulled out his fingers, lubed his cock and angled himself against his entrance slowly pushing in inch by inch, letting Kurt relax before pushing further, until he was fully in. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips and Kurt kissed hard and needy as if he missed Blaine's soft and swollen lips. He entangled his fingers in his curls and tugged lightly when he was adjusted letting Blaine know he can move, not wanting to leave Blaine's lips.

Blaine started slowly, relishing Kurt around him. As he quickened his thrusts his mouth fell from Kurt's lips to his shoulder. Kurt breathed heavily with the friction Blaine was creating inside of him and began moving with him. Blaine kissed and bit on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt's hands moved from his hair to his shoulders gripping tightly, nails digging in. Blaine grabbed Kurt's cock and began pumping in time with their thrusts, hitting that nerve inside of Kurt and that made Kurt, again, start writhing beneath him screaming and moaning his name. Kurt could feel himself getting close and knew Blaine was as well with how he was biting down on him, (Kurt was a screamer and Blaine was a biter), and with three more hard thrusts against his prostate Kurt was coming with such intensity in Blaine's hand, scratching down Blaine's back, clenching around Blaine, screaming his name louder than ever, and seconds later Blaine was coming hard into Kurt, screaming his name and shuddering through his orgasm before relaxing on top of Kurt.

They laid there sticky and sweaty bodies against each other coming down slowly from their cloud. Their breathing was slowing down, and their hearts were beginning to go back to a normal pace and Blaine pulled out of Kurt and rolled next to him, pulling Kurt with him so they were facing each other. Kurt's hair was a mess and sweat gathered on his brow and Blaine couldn't have thought of Kurt looking anymore sexier than now. Blaine's curls were wet with sweat and Kurt caressed his cheek as their bodies were finally calmed down completely. Blaine pulled Kurt to his chest and kissed his hair.

"O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial."

Kurt looked up and kissed Blaine's lips before whispering hoarsely,

"Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honourable."

Blaine giggled holding Kurt tighter as he whispered back,

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

"I love you Blaine. My Romeo!" Kurt said laying his head once more against Blaine's chest smiling the biggest he ever smiled in a long time.

"I love you too Kurt. My Juliet!" Blaine replied with a smile as he closed his eyes and they both drifted to sleep, the sweet Romeo and Juliet.

_Thy Love, Thy Sweet Love_

Good night! Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow.


	2. Chemistry: Vanilla Twilight

_**This is a part of a new series I am starting. You can definitely read this without the others, but I would appreciate the reads**_ XD _**Hope you enjoy the sexy times in the chemistry lab…**_

_**I don't not own Glee or Owl City sadly**_ =(

_Vanilla Twilight: Chemistry Project_

Blaine was sitting in the Chem. Lab working on a special project for both his class and Kurt. He texted Kurt during his chemistry period and told him he couldn't make it for lunch, nor Warbler's rehearsal, but to meet him in the lab after rehearsal for a special surprise. Kurt continued through his day wondering what Blaine's 'special surprise' was, and couldn't wait to find out.

_BANG_! Wes slammed the gavel down dismissing the Warbler's. Kurt talked to Wes and David on the way out of the commons and waved goodbye as the two boys went to the left headed for the dorms and Kurt headed to the right for the science labs. He passed by the Astronomy Lab, Anatomy Lab, Biology Lab, Physics Lab, Geology Lab, and finally arrived at the Chemistry Lab. Kurt looked through the window of the door and saw Blaine sitting on a stool concentrating hard on whatever he was working on. Kurt just stood there for a moment watching his boyfriend looking totally smexy (smart sexy) wearing glasses, gloves, and a white coat while he bit on his tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth slouching over the container in front of him. Kurt was definitely getting turned on a little and when Blaine put his tweezers and eye dropper down Kurt knocked on the door and entered slowly.

Blaine looked up from the table and smiled as soon as he saw Kurt. Kurt grabbed Blaine's waist and kissed him on the cheek before pulling a stool over to sit next to him.

"What are you working on?" Kurt asked curiously.

"A Chemistry project, as well as a gift for you." Blaine smiled as he pulled the glasses off and leaned forward to kiss Kurt on the lips.

"Don't let me interrupt-" Kurt began but was cut off by Blaine.

"No, no, you're not interrupting, I just finished actually. Come here." Blaine quickly said as he patted his leg for Kurt to sit on.

Kurt got up and sat on Blaine's lap and Blaine slid the goggles on his face and picked the container up from the table.

"What is that?" Kurt asked in wonder.

"It's a scent that I created inspired by you, and the colors were total accidental. Here smell it." Blaine replied smiling at his creation of both his project and Kurt's adorable mesmerized face.

Kurt took a smell and closed his eyes at the wonderful inhale of pure heaven. Kurt couldn't help but to think of how absolutely perfect Blaine is as he exhaled in a content and relaxed sigh.

"It smells heavenly Blaine. Like vanilla and a summer's evening rain." Kurt spoke opening his eyes and turning back to look at his boyfriend's face.

"I'm glad you like it Kurt. I spent two weeks trying to figure out a combination of your smell and you favorite smell and I came up with this… Vanilla Twilight." Blaine whispered the name in Kurt's ear.

Blaine sat the container down and twisted Kurt around so he could better see his boyfriend. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine hugged Kurt around his hip with one hand as the other slid up Kurt's stomach and chest to slip off the glasses from Kurt's face. They stared for seconds into one another's eyes, Kurt getting lost in his soft, sparkling hazel eyes as Blaine got lost in Kurt's bright, pools of blue-green eyes. Kurt kissed Blaine softly, but deep, filled with passion and love.

"I absolutely love it Blaine. And I love you, so, so much." Kurt said almost out of breath after pulling away from the kiss.

"I'm glad you love it, and I love you too, more than anything in the world Kurt." Blaine replied against Kurt's lips before kissing him again this time with more want than the last.

Kurt pulled back breathing hard, eyes dilated from lust. He got up from Blaine's lap and went to the door locking it and walked slowly back to Blaine, who was staring with wide, blown out eyes, trying to control his breathing but couldn't catch it as Kurt took it away. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and pulled him from the stool to him as he sat atop of the table, pushing the container to the connected table to his right. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt leaned over slightly to catch Blaine's lips. They both inhaled deeply as Kurt cupped Blaine's face and pressed his lips harder. Blaine opened his mouth and nipped and sucked at Kurt's bottom lips slipping his tongue in Kurt's mouth. They licked at each other's tongues and lips moaning softly at the sensation. The room was becoming warmer, breathes became shallower, and hearts beat faster as Blaine began unbuttoning Kurt's blazer. Kurt ran his hands up Blaine's back to his neck and into his hair only to break his hands away to allow his blazer to be slid off of his shoulders. Blaine broke away from his lips to unknot Kurt's tie and slide it off throwing it to the floor behind him then began working on the buttons of his uniform's dress shirt. Kurt moaned every few buttons at the light touch of Blaine's fingertips against his peeking skin. Their breaths hitched as Blaine pulled the shirt off and kissed the now exposed chest. Kurt angled himself back on his hands throwing his head back moaning at Blaine's lips and tongue as they peppered kisses, licked strips of skin and over his sensitive nipples.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine wrapped a hand on the small of Kurt's back pulling him up into his open mouth kisses up his chest, and licks up his neck before meeting Kurt's lips with a wet kiss. Kurt pushed the kiss deeper as he slid Blaine's blazer off, untied his tie throwing it to the floor, and slowly unbuttoned Blaine's shirt, in record time, letting it to fall to the floor before he slid his hands up Blaine's chest and around his neck.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt panted pulling back from the kiss then continuing once more.

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine replied as he sucked Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine's to stop the next kiss as he looked into his eyes, both panting wildly, hearts pounding out of their chests.

"Blaine, what do you want…? What do you want me to do to you?" Kurt said closing his eyes and swallowing hard trying to steady his voice.

"I just want you Kurt; your hands around me, your lips around me..." Blaine moaned out trying, and failing, to remain calm.

Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's and slipped off of the table. He walked Blaine one step back to the stool and sat him down, never breaking the kiss. Once sitting Kurt slid his hands down Blaine's body as he knelt down onto the floor. Blaine gripped the sides of the stool watching Kurt in awe as he removed the belt and unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's pants. Blaine lifted slightly as Kurt slid the trousers down to his ankles. He nuzzled his face into Blaine's erection kissing it through the fabric of his boxer briefs eliciting a small, breathless moan from Blaine who head was thrown back and eyes closed.

"Oh Kurt…" Blaine groaned.

Kurt smiled mischievously at Blaine's pleasure and pulled on Blaine's underwear making him lift up once more enabling Kurt to send the fabric to join his pants. He ran his hands up Blaine's legs kissing them alternating from left to right, licking his thighs before meeting Blaine's throbbing cock. He licked a strip up the underside before taking it in his hand pumping slowly gaining in a faster pace every few minutes. Blaine was squirming in his seat trying to hold on as long as possible and not fall off. Kurt pulled his hand away and Blaine whimpered at the loss. Kurt quickly wrapped his lips around Blaine's cock and began sucking and licking, grazing his teeth gently when coming up, licking the head before going back down twisting his head, hollowing his cheeks, everything that drove Blaine mad with pleasure. Blaine tried so hard to keep from thrusting into Kurt's mouth, he white-knuckled the stool, pressing himself down as he screamed out.

"Oh! Ah, oh my god, KURT!"

Kurt moaned around Blaine which drove Blaine over the edge, causing him to cum hard into Kurt's mouth as he shook and moaned incoherently, trying to keep himself on the stool. Kurt swallowed everything Blaine gave and kissed up Blaine's stomach and chest and kissed him softly on the lips. He bent back down and pulled Blaine's pants and boxers back up, lifting Blaine from the stool, wrapping his arms around him as Blaine put his underwear and pants back on. Blaine then collapsed into Kurt's arms against the table kissing his neck, nipping the sensitive spot right behind his ear as Kurt panted into Blaine's shoulder.

After a few minutes Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and kissed him gently, letting his hands roam Kurt's body. Blaine lifted Kurt up by his hips and sat him back on the table, laying him back on the cold surface. Kurt hissed as the cold hit his warm flesh, but moaned at Blaine's brush against his aching groin. Blaine undid and pulled off Kurt's belt slinging it to the ground behind him. Blaine kissed Kurt's stomach, sucking a small patch of skin leaving a mark as he unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's pants.

"Oh God! Blaine!" Kurt moaned and clawed against the table, lifting his hips asking for more.

Blaine pulled his boxer briefs and pants down simultaneously eager to have Kurt in his mouth. Blaine kissed his hips and thighs before he grabbed Kurt's hard cock and slipped it into his mouth. Blaine licked and sucked around Kurt as his hands slipped up the table interlacing his fingers with Kurt's. Blaine pulled up and licked around the head of Kurt's cock before twisting his head, licking down the underside.

"Oh enfer enfoncer sainte!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine hollowed his cheeks and twisted his head as he bobbed up and down faster. (He always loved how Kurt screamed in French)

Kurt moaned trying not to thrust up, but squeezing Blaine's hands letting him know he was so close.

"BLAINE!" Kurt moaned along with something incomprehensible as he came harder than ever before into Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned around Kurt as he swallowed, making him shudder, and pulled off of Kurt with a 'POP!' Blaine pulled him up from the table and kissed him lavishing Kurt's mouth with his tongue. Kurt pulled away and let his head fall to Blaine's shoulders as they both held each other trying to breathe.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Yes, but I have to say I can't get enough of you saying it." Kurt giggled.

"Well then…" Blaine lifted Kurt's chin smiling and kissed small pecks to his lips.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He continued between each peck.

Kurt smiled and they both had their hands around the other's hips, slowly coming down from their high.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt said before one 'last' kiss.

Blaine helped Kurt off of the table and they both began to put their uniforms back on. Once dressed again Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and kissed him once more. Kurt grabbed his bag, Blaine grabbed his and then handed Kurt his Vanilla Twilight.

"Thank you again Blaine, I love it." Kurt said smiling shyly. Blaine giggled at his adorable blushing boyfriend.

"You're welcome." Blaine replied looking at the clock, it was almost 7.

"I'll walk you to your dorm. I know you probably have a lot of homework." Blaine said as they walked out of the lab.

"Actually, Blaine, I don't have any homework at all." Kurt said with a raised eyebrow and a sexy smirk.

"Oh really, well neither do I… So, why don't you come over to my dorm then?" Blaine replied with a hint of lust woven into his voice.

"Mr. Anderson, are you implying something with this invite?" Kurt asked jokingly.

"Me? No… I mean unless you take it as us having some more 'alone time' implied." Blaine laughed.

They both giggled as they walked hand in hand to Blaine's dorm room where they locked the door behind them. The stereo was turned on and Owl City's Vanilla Twilight flowed quietly into the hallway.


	3. Calculus: Wine Glass

Wine Glass?: Calculus Project

Blaine was so frustrated staring at the paper with the project's criteria on it for Calculus. He just wished that the answers would solve themselves, but at least he, Wes, and David agreed to work on it together to get it done and over with. The dismissal bell rang and he grabbed his bag and took the paper from his desk heading for the commons with the two other Warblers.

"Okay… Let's see… Do either of you get this?" Wes said with a heavy sigh.

"No! I swear this looks like a foreign language… When did we learn this?" David asked confused.

"I don't know, but it looks like we're going to be here for awhile." Blaine looked sighing with aggravation.

The boys just stared down at the paper, then at each other, when they then noticed Kurt walking in. _Just in time_ they all thought, thanking the heavens for this well needed (and wanted) distraction.

"Hey Kurt!" They all said practically in unison with a hint of enthusiasm in each of their voices.

"Hey guys… I'm not interrupting am I?" Kurt said with a small laugh at the beginning, but got serious by the end seeing that they were working on something.

"No, no!" Wes said.

"We were just going to… Uh… Take a break." Blaine continued.

Kurt looked at the boys quizzically, but just shrugged it off and took a seat between Blaine and David. Blaine kissed Kurt after he took a seat and blushed as soon as Wes and David interrupted with their 'awes.'

"So what are you guys working on for… Calculus?" Kurt asked taking Blaine's paper to look at it.

"Honestly, we have no clue. I think trying to find the volume of a wine glass or something." Blaine said contorting his face with his confused and frustrated look.

"Yeah, I'd rather have what's in said wine glass than finding the volume of it." David chimed in laying his head on the table.

"This looks simple. I can help if you want… I'll even make it fu-un!" Kurt offered doing a little dance in the chair.

"Sure, but I doubt you can make it fun." Wes replied looking unsure of Kurt's unknown method to help them.

"Just wait here, I'll be right back." Kurt said as he got up and left the room.

Kurt headed to his neighbor, Blake's, dorm room to ask a favor.

"Hey Blake, I need you to do something for me!" Kurt asked knocking on the dorm room's door.

"Yeah, what do you need Kurt?" Blake asked opening the door.

"How much would you charge for a bottle of…" Kurt asked trailing off to a whisper.

"A hundred, and no word of this to anyone." Blake said letting him in his dorm.

Blake pulled out the bottle and put it in a messenger bag to hide it.

"Thanks so much, I owe you one!" Kurt said handing him a hundred dollars and heading back to the commons.

Once at the commons he got the three Warbler's attention and waved for them to follow him. They grabbed their stuff and Blaine grabbed Kurt's bag as well as they followed him to his dorm questioningly. Kurt got all of them in his dorm and locked the door behind them.

"You're not going to molest us or anything, are you Hummel?" Wes asked jokingly.

All the boys laughed as Kurt sat with them on the floor with his 'surprise' in his bag.

"No, I got something for your project. Do you guys have your wine glasses?" Kurt asked

The boys nodded their heads as they put their papers down in front of them before pulling out their glasses.

Kurt grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and showed them, step-by-step, how to do the equations. He pulled out the bottle and they boys all gasped thinking _damn where did Kurt get a bottle of Tilia Cabernet Sauvignon? _Kurt grinned at the boy's faces as he set the bottle next to him.

"Okay so now that you know how to solve the equations I will make a deal with you. If you solve the equations correctly I will give you a glass of wine, if you make a mistake you get one chance to fix it, but if you don't fix it correctly, I get the drink." Kurt explained.

All four of them looked excited to do their calculus, for once. Any questions or concerns they had about Kurt's plan went out the window when Kurt brought out the wine. Kurt took the bottle and handed it to Blaine to open then took it back to pour each of them a glass. The light and fruity smell wavered in the air making their senses tingle.

"Okay boys, step one: Find the volume that the object will hold. Here is the equation, now solve!" Kurt said looking over each boy's paper to see their progress. Blaine finished first followed by Wes, then David. Kurt looked over each solution and they all got it correct.

"Awesome! All right, take a drink." Kurt said to the hopeful boys. They all grabbed their glasses and shot the liquid back letting it slide down their throats, oh so smoothly, savoring the rich taste. Kurt refilled their glasses and continued on trying to hold back at the buzzed and smiley boys in front of him. Kurt gave them the next equation, quickly going over it one last time before continuing.

"Step two: Find the inner surface area of the glass. Solve it!" Kurt said once again. The boys took a little longer and seemed a little frustrated but not as much with the alcohol taking affect in their systems. Wes finished first this time, and then Blaine, followed by David, who seems to be struggling more than the other two.

"Okay, let's see here. Wes got it, Blaine, you got the solution but messed up in the equation, and David, this is all wrong." Kurt said looking up.

"You two get to fix it and if you get it right then you get to have the drink, and if you get it wrong again I get your drinks." Kurt answered smiling.

Wes took his drink and David started working on the equation again and Blaine quickly fixed his mistake. Kurt looked over the papers once they were both done.

"Blaine you can take your drink, David you have to give it up this time." Kurt said handing back their papers to them. With a disappointed look David handed his glass to Kurt who downed the sweet wine then leaned over to give the cup back to David and helped fix his paper.

Once finished he refilled the glasses once more and continued to step three.

"Alright boys, ready for step three?" Kurt asked. They all nodded and Blaine smiled and looked into Kurt's eyes and he couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or what it was, but they were dark and sexy as hell.

"Ahem!" Wes said popping that thought out of Kurt's head.

"Huh… Where were we? Oh yeah step three, right… Umm!" Kurt was all flustered and Blaine giggled and Wes and David grinned wickedly at the pink, blushing boy.

"Okay, right step three: Find the amount of work need to empty the glass."

Kurt gave them the equation, reminding them how to solve it and sent the boys to work. Blaine and David almost finished simultaneously while Wes soon followed behind, a little fogged from the alcohol. Wes and David got it right, but Blaine got it wrong.

"Okay Wes and David take your drinks, Blaine start over." Kurt giggled handing them their papers back. David knocked back his drink having fun, and Wes took his time trying to take it easy as he was now feeling very tipsy. Blaine finished and got it wrong again.

"Okay Blaine Warbler I get your drink." Kurt said with his hand out for the glass. He took the drink and sipped on it as he helped Blaine fix his problem, but he could hardly concentrate as Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's thigh smiling wickedly trying to pay attention to what Kurt was telling him. Blaine finished solving and looked up at Kurt with those eyes, glazed over from drinking, but still soft and filled with something Kurt recognized and loved.

"Thanks Kurt!" Blaine finally said kissing Kurt's cheek before he moved away. It took all they had to leave it as a peck. They both sighed at the loss and tried to concentrate on the work.

He filled the glasses one last time and gave them the next equation explaining how to solve it. Thankfully this equation was short, but was hard nonetheless.

"Okay guys, last step and you're home free. Step four: Answer this question… If water is being poured at the rate of one cubic inch per second, at what is the water level rising when the glass contains half of its volume?" Kurt looked at the boys who looked a little, and by little I mean like their brains just combusted, confused at this question. Wes was on the edge of drunk, and David, Blaine, and Kurt were tipsy. The boys tried to concentrate as hard as they could. They all finished at practically the same time, and Wes laid his head against the bed side trying to see straight. The other boys were giggling at something, slumped over in a fit, in which Kurt couldn't help but laugh to.

"Wes congratulations, you win! Are you sure you really needed my help?" Kurt teased with a raised eyebrow.

"David you have to try again, look at the third line, and Blaine you got it right." Wes and Blaine drank their last glass of the game and David was trying too hard and after ten minutes he finally got it and took his last drink.

Wes and David packed their things and stood up, barely able to, as they sang for being done. Kurt and Blaine helped the drunk and singing boys to their shared dorm laughing at the two.

"You are AWEsome Hummel! I love you man, I love you so much!" David cried out.

"Have lots *hiccup* of fun." Wes said trying to wink but instead blinked before falling over onto his bed. Kurt and Blaine locked the door behind them as they went back to Kurt's dorm.

It was Friday and his roommate was long gone for the weekend and Blaine usually slept over. Once inside, with the door shut, Blaine pulled his boyfriend in for a hug.

"Thank you for your help and for tonight… It was fun." Blaine said. He didn't seem drunk just buzzed.

"You can really hold your alcohol Mr. Anderson." Kurt said with a smirk as he grabbed Blaine's lapel and pulled him into a brief hot kiss.

Blaine pulled back and looked into Kurt's eyes with want and need.

"Well I have to. I want to remember every *kiss* single *kiss* moment *kiss*." Blaine said in a low, husky voice kissing from Kurt's ear to his lips. Kurt was melting at his voice, his eyes, his lips, his touch, making him want **more**.

Kurt shrugged off his blazer, and peeled Blaine's off to join his on the floor. Blaine kissed Kurt down his neck where he knows Kurt is sensitive. Kurt moaned and their breathing hitched, realizing the room was getting hotter by the second. Kurt loosened both of their ties and broke the sucking on his neck for a moment to remove them, throwing them on the desk. Blaine nibbled on Kurt's ear making his senses explode, his heart now pounded as he panted for air, his eyes dilated and clouded with pure pleasure. The sound Blaine's nibbles elicited from Kurt caused his heart to skip a beat before it began pounding throughout his whole body. Blaine removed his mouth and looked up into his boyfriend's glazed, wide, sexy eyes. Both seeing the other disheveled, breathing hard, and shaking just made the need greater as they crashed their lips together. Kurt ran his hands up the shorter boy's chest making him groan into the kiss. Blaine ran his hand to the nape of Kurt's neck, pulling him closer, while the other hand worked on the buttons on Kurt's white uniform shirt. Kurt just placed his hands palm down on Blaine's chest until Blaine took the shirt off of him and dropped it to the floor.

Blaine licked Kurt's bottom lip making Kurt open his mouth to let his tongue explore. Kurt had his hands on the curly haired boy's hips and slid them up to the top button of his uniform shirt and began to rid it from Blaine's toned, olive skinned body, caressing each revealed strip of skin making Blaine shiver and press harder into Kurt. Kurt almost dissolved as Blaine's hard erection brushed against his. Kurt let the shirt drop to the floor and then moved down to unbuckle his belt and then Blaine's belt.

Kurt pulled back from Blaine's mouth, both whimpering at the loss of lips. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to the bed. They both sat down and took off their shoes and socks and moved fully on the bed. Kurt wasted no time and started to unbutton and unzip Blaine's pants with his teeth, letting his face graze over his hard bulge. He rubbed his hands up and down Blaine's thighs teasingly and pulled at the top of Blaine's pants. He lifted his hips up so Kurt can pull them off, who took his time letting his fingernails lightly scrape down his legs before throwing them to the floor. He slid back up and laid on top of Blaine and kissed him, softer and more loving this time.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and flipped the so Blaine was now lying on top and they both pulled from the kiss panting. Blaine began kissing down Kurt's neck, sucking on his adam's apple on the way further down. He lingered once at Kurt's collarbone and began marking his lover. Kurt arched his back and moaned, he could feel his senses were enhanced and every kiss and touch shot electricity throughout his body, tingling to the surface of his skin. Blaine moaned at the shudder Kurt gave off and licked down his chest letting his lips and teeth lightly graze over Kurt's right nipple as he rolled his hips forward to heighten the sensation.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt growled writhing beneath Blaine. Kurt had his eyes screwed shut, mouth slightly open, brows furrowed with pleasure. Blaine loved this look and reciprocated the actions on his left nipple, this time grinding harder trying to pull more out of Kurt. Kurt now screamed instead of growled getting achingly hard trying to hold back.

"Oh Kurt! God I love you so much!" Blaine moaned at the friction.

Blaine moved down further dipping his tongue in Kurt's belly button before nipping at his pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, which to Kurt felt like it took and eternity and a half. He palmed Kurt through his pants and Kurt bucked up into his hand and Blaine pulled his pants down as fast as he could, throwing them over the bed pausing at the sight of Kurt. This isn't their first time, but Blaine can never get over how… sexy and gorgeous Kurt is, which Kurt is all of the time, but especially laying naked. Kurt opened his eyes and smiled at Blaine's bright face. Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and straddled his hips. Kurt intertwined their fingers as he leaned down and kissed Kurt.

"What do you want tonight baby?" Blaine pulled away and whispered from his breathlessness.

"I want you to grind into me, and then finish me off with your hot lips." Kurt said with a husky growl.

"Mmmm, I can definitely do that." Blaine said with a sexy smirk. He kissed Kurt letting their tongues tangle as Blaine began grinding soft. Kurt pulled their mouths apart and moaned softly as he moved with Blaine. He began sucking on Kurt's neck as he ground down harder and harder until Kurt was now almost screaming.

"Blaine… I'm so close… Oh God!" Kurt mumbled out.

Blaine slid back to stop their grinding hips and began pulling off Kurt's boxer briefs. He couldn't help but stare, almost drooling over his boyfriend.

"Blaine… Please… I'm about to cum just looking at your face." Kurt moaned looking at his boyfriend painfully in need of his mouth around him.

"I'm sorry baby, you're just a work of art, and I was just… showing my appreciating." Blaine said as he laid between Kurt's legs.

"You were drooling and your face, oh God, your sexy face…" Kurt trailed off not able to think, or breathe, or speak.

Blaine laughed and the breath hit Kurt making him shiver and moan. Neither of them could wait any longer and he just took Kurt into his mouth and started licking and sucking like a pro. He licked and sucked the head of Kurt's cock, licking down the underside, and hollowing his cheeks as he continued bobbing and twisting, his hands on Kurt's hips to keep him from bucking into his mouth. Kurt was writhing, so close to the edge, moans becoming louder.

"Ahhhh, Blaine…. I'm, I'm, OooooooHHhhh!" Kurt screamed cumming into Blaine's mouth, shaking through his intense orgasm. Just hearing Kurt, tasting Kurt, and seeing him shiver and shake and writhe beneath him made Blaine cum in his boxers, moaning around Kurt as he swallowed the sweet taste.

Blaine pulled off of Kurt and laid down next to him. They closed their eyes as they face one another, trying to catch their breaths and let their hearts slow to a normal beat. Blaine opened his eyes and ran his hand down from Kurt's temple to his jaw, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Kurt's eyes fluttered open, a smile growing on his lips as he saw Blaine staring at him lovingly, touching him softly, and smiling.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt said hoarsely, nuzzling his face into Blaine's hand. Blaine pulled Kurt closer, hugging him. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest and let out a contented sigh. Blaine kissed Kurt's hair, rubbing circles into his back.

"I love you to Kurt." Blaine sighed happily.

"Blaine? Can I tell you something?" Kurt asked.

"mhm, anything." Blaine replied.

Kurt twisted so he can look into Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine, I've never felt this before with anyone, like every time I see you, hear you, or feel you, my heart flutters and I swear my love grows more and more." Kurt said teary eyed.

"Oh Kurt I feel the same way, just when I think I couldn't love you anymore I look at you and my heart explodes with love." Blaine replied as he wiped the free flowing tears from Kurt's eyes. Kurt started laughing at his over emotional self and Blaine just pulled him closer and kissed his soft swollen lips. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, holding him tight not wanting to ever let go.

"I hope Wes and David are alright." Kurt said now concerned as he remembers the earlier events that took place.

"They'll be fine, they've drunk before and when you lock the door they can't figure out how to open it so they just pass out." Blaine said giggling.

Kurt giggled to and snuggled once more against Blaine after pulling the blankets over them, closing their eyes and sighed deeply into a blissful sleep in each other's arms, fading into sweet dreams about the other.


	4. Geography: Worldly Travels

**A/N: **Thanks for the fantasmic repsonses. Love you all and hope you enjoy the continuation of Class Projects!

Also I was too lazy to re read it and edit this, and my beta is on holiday/ in exam week at school so yeah, sorry for any mistakes. Just let me know so I can correct them... Please and thank you :)

XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Geography 104<strong>_

_**Hello class, this week each of you will be taking a trip to a fun, new place.**_

_**Choose a place to travel to, make an itinerary of what you are going to be doing, things you want to experience. Talk about the food, art, people, and of the glorious wonders of this place that you have chosen. **_

_**Do you have a travel partner, or are you flying solo :D (You can choose a project partner from the class).**_

_**-Due next week…**_

_**Happy travelling! Mrs. S. **_

Kurt smiled as he read the project slip that was passed to him. He looked over at Blaine, who was sitting three desks over, and smiled. This was going to be so much fun. Already he was hard at work trying to choose the perfect place to 'travel' to with Blaine.

Blaine was beaming as he read the slip and knew Kurt would have the perfect place in mind. He kind of already assumed where Kurt might like to go, but wherever the place, it would be magical because he would be with Kurt… On paper… For now.

The bell rang and the other teens started scrambling out of the room while Blaine walked over to Kurt's desk, waiting for him to grab his stuff and head with him to their free period.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as they walked from the classroom. Nothing was said until they reached the doors of the library.

"So have you thought of where you would like to travel?" Blaine asked as he pushed the tall oak doors open for his boyfriend.

"I have a few places in mind, but I can't really decide. The world is so big and to ask to choose one place to travel to is like asking me to choose my favorite Alexander McQueen piece. It's simply impossible." Kurt replied seriously.

Blaine chuckled because he knew Kurt and he knew he was being serious.

"Well maybe we can write about a 'cross-country tour.' You know where we take like two weeks and visit multiple countries and places." Blaine suggested.

"I like that idea. It would be so much fun to travel to Paris, Ireland, Italy, and Spain one right after the other. There's so much to experience out there, and that would be perfect…" Kurt trailed off, thinking about all the places as they sat at a table in a cleared, nearly empty section of the library.

Blaine just kept smiling and squeezed Kurt's hand. He enjoyed watching Kurt's eyes light up as he chewed the inside of his cheek as he was deep in thought.

"And you know the best part would be travelling to those places with you. It would be so romantic." Kurt said still in a trance like state. He sighed and then came back down to Earth seeing Blaine starring at him, love struck.

"What?" Kurt laughed.

"You just, I don't know, the way you get so excited… You're adorable." Blaine simply said, cradling his head in his palm.

Kurt blushed, but busied himself getting out a notebook and a pen.

_Best project ever_. They both thought.

After school and Warbler practice both boys went to Kurt's dorm and spent the night studying and working on their project.

"So you want to go to France, Ireland, Italy, and Spain… Let's say we have three days in each country, what would you like to do in those three days?" Blaine asked.

Kurt thought about it for a moment.

"Well I know I would want to go to the Eiffel Tower for sure, and eat in a real café, and ooh we would have, have, have, to go when they're having a fashion show-"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down Kurt. I can't write that fast." Blaine teased.

"Well, Paris has been a dream of mine forever, and talking about going, even if it is just for a project, is exciting." Kurt said dropping his gaze.

Blaine lifted his head and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Adorable." Blaine whispered against his lips.

Kurt smiled and they parted, getting back to their assignment. Blaine had a plan and he didn't want to get interrupted or off track, because with Kurt that was easy to do.

"ahem," Blaine cleared his throat and mind, "Okay so Eiffel tower, café, fashion show. Ireland?" He asked.

Kurt though about it for a minute then smiled.

"Well we would have to go to a real live pub, not like the one in town… And then we could go to the Theatre Festival, and end the visit to the Purple Fields of Dublin, or right outside of Dublin. I hear it's gorgeous." Kurt rambled.

"Got it, um, Italy?"

"We would have to take a tour of the Doge's Palace, and experience a romantic gondola ride, and last but not least eat real Italian pizza. But we would also have to see the Coliseum, and see Burano Island, and… Sorry I'm rambling again…" Kurt caught himself.

"I am so loving your plans so far." Blaine said writing every word down on his notebook.

"Okay, so we've visited France, Ireland, and Italy. Now last, but certainly not least, Spain. Whatever shall we do in Spain my love?" Blaine asked looking up from his notebook smiling with stars in his eyes.

"I hear the Alhambra in Granada is a wonderful city to explore."

"Yes, I hear it's amazing, especially in the summertime." Blaine added.

"And we can't go to Spain without visiting Dali's mausoleum/museum. I hear that it's surreal."

"And before we leave Spain we have to go hear, see, and dance the Flemenco." Blaine laughed.

"Flemenco? Blaine, really?" Kurt laughed.

He knew if they really went to Spain he would go and certainly would dance the Flemenco with Blaine.

"And after we dance the Flemenco we can end our tour of Europe shopping in El Rasto." Kurt said rolling his 'R' and clapping excitedly.

"Well, we would definitely go shopping, but we would really end our tour of Europe in a hotel room, preferably on a beach, and relax, just being with one another." Blaine wagged his eyebrows.

Kurt laughed, but couldn't agree more.

"We definitely would relax, and just be…" Kurt said moving forward until his lips were on Blaine's

Blaine immediately kissed back, grabbing the back of Kurt's head and pulling him in more. Kurt almost fell forward, but positioned himself on his knees without breaking the kiss. He cupped Blaine's cheek and licked his bottom lip asking, begging for entrance. He didn't have to ask twice, Blaine was more than happy to open his mouth and let their tongues collide. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth which sent shivers down his spine. The heat in the room was building as their assignment was lost and all that mattered was the other person.

Heartbeats sped, as uniforms were shed. Kurt guided Blaine onto his back as he lifted one leg over Blaine to straddle him on his single bed. Kurt thanked whatever deity that his roommate was a total guy and was always playing video games in the commons until the last minutes of curfew.

Kurt shifted his hips down and caused that sweet friction that he craved. Blaine moaned as he parted their mouths and ran his hands up and down Kurt's bare chest, watching his face contort to pleasure when he gently clawed over his nipples. He scratched down his chest and stomach, feeling the muscles twitch. Kurt let out a broken moan, still thrusting down, now in more of a rhythm, and just keeping his hands pressed against Blaine's chest, feeling his heartbeat rapidly and his breathing become shallow and irregular.

"Kurt." Blaine gasped as he shifted a little and made the friction more.

Kurt bent down and kissed Blaine sloppily, but hard, deep, and full of passion. Blaine kissed back just as fervently, tongues mixing, teeth clashing.

Blaine clutched Kurt's side and expertly maneuvered his way to flipping them over and straddling Kurt's lap. He started thrusting as Kurt was doing moments before. He crashed their lips together and let his hands slide up Kurt's side, lifting his arms above his head as he slid up and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the mattress.

Kurt moaned as he met each of Blaine's thrusts, feeling chest against chest.

"Blaine! I'm… Gah!" Kurt groaned, gasping as he broke away for air.

Blaine smiled and moved his lips to Kurt's neck where he licked and nipped, sucked and nuzzled the sensitive flesh. He knew all of Kurt's sensitive spots. The places that made him writhe and moan with pure ecstasy.

Blaine thrust into Kurt, harder and faster, sliding their clothed erections that pushed painfully against their uniform slacks.

"God, Kurt…" Blaine growled against his collarbone, biting the flesh. He was so close.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed as he shuddered beneath his boyfriend, coming hard.

"OHUH!" Blaine stifled into Kurt's skin as he too came, seconds after Kurt.

Kurt shivered, and just lied there as Blaine lay on top of him, still gripping his wrists.

They were breathing heavy and sticky from sweat, but they just lay there, coming down from their orgasmic highs.

Finally, heartbeats started going back to normal, breathing became more regular, and the room wasn't as hot as before. Blaine loosened his grip on Kurt and rolled off to his side, pulling Kurt with him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed his nose.

Kurt scrunched his nose up when Blaine did and just nuzzled into Blaine's chest.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt said in a tiny and tired voice.

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine whispered into his hair before kissing the same spot.

They stayed like that for a few hours, drifting to sleep, being lulled by the other's breathing and heart beat.

Kurt woke up to the door squeaking. He lifted his head, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Todd?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just going to grab a few things and stay over with Jeff and Nick." Todd whispered as he grabbed pajamas and a uniform.

"Thank you Todd." Kurt said, smiling.

"What are awesome roommates for?" He laughed almost silently. He opened the door back and left, shutting it as quietly as possible.

Kurt laid back down into Blaine's embrace.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked still half asleep.

"Yep. I'm perfect." He replied closing his eyes and drifting back asleep.

The next morning he woke to an empty bed and a note on Blaine's pillow.

_**Grabbing some coffees, be back to wake you before class. Love you.**_

_**-Blaine **_

Kurt smiled at the lovingness of his boyfriend and stretched, yawning trying to wake up.

He got out of bed and headed to the en suit bathroom, (thank goodness all the dorms included en suite bathrooms), and got in the shower. Once finished, his moisturizing routine completed, and dressed for his classes he walked back out into the room to be greeted by Blaine and coffee.

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt said sweetly taking his coffee and taking a sip.

"You're welcome… I also have something else for you… Well I am planning something for you, and me, and I'm just waiting fot everything to fall into place, but I'm sure it will and I know you'll love i-"

"Blaine," Kurt cut in on his nervous ramblings, "What are you talking about?" Kurt asked setting his coffee down on his desk.

Blaine followed suit and let out a deep breath. He was so excited and knew Kurt would be too.

"Well… I went online and booked us a summer tour of Europe, R.S.V.P.-ing for all of the places and sights you want to go and see." Blaine grinned, waiting for Kurt's reaction.

"Wait… What? You booked a summer tour of Europe? What?" Kurt was stunned, speechless. Who would do this? Who would do this for them?

After too long of silence Blaine finally spoke again.

"This assignment is fun, but I want to take you to experience the real thing. I want to take you to experience those things with me." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands.

Kurt's expression changed to one of loved.

"Blaine, this, this is too much!" Kurt finally processed what just happened.

"No, Kurt, it's not enough. I love you and I want to make your dreams come true and taking you to Europe would make both of our dreams come true… Please Kurt. Come to Europe with me this summer." Blaine kissed Kurt's knuckles.

"Okay." Kurt simply replied. Still shocked, still unprocessed completely.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yes!" Kurt said jumping into Blaine's arms, hugging him. A tear escaped his eyes. He had the most perfect and wonderful boyfriend.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said into his neck.

"I love you too Blaine. So much. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad someone gave you to me." Kurt said holding back tears.

"You deserve more Kurt, but I'm glad someone gave you to me too. I thank, whoever is up there, everyday for you." Blaine said before kissing Kurt with every bit of love he had for the boy.

Kurt kissed back and smiled, holding onto Blaine tighter, bouncing with excitement.

Blaine smiled at his rollercoaster of emotions from this moment and held Kurt bouncing with him.

"We're going to Europe!" Kurt squealed.

"We're going to Europe." Blaine repeated with a kiss.

This project was going to be a piece of cake. They get to do their assignment while they also plan their real trip, to Europe…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So yeah, Geography... It feels as if I wrote this a little different from the others, but I hope it still works. What do you guys think? Anywhosier these assignments are true assignments that I have had, and the stories are somewhat based off of my experiences with my girlfriend at the time. So yeah.

I guess I have two electives for them, then I'll probably do a Warbler's rehearsal, and if anyone has anymore subject ideas or any ideas really, I'm listening. I'm up for a challenge!

XD


	5. Language: Silence

Silence is Louder Than Words- Language (sign language)

"Okay class, for your final exam project I want each of you to be silent for the rest of the evening. Use your hands and body to communicate with others, from now until this time tomorrow."

The dismissal bell rings and usually with an assignment you hear groans and moans of disapproval, but not a peep was heard from Blaine's class. He did wince at the thought of not being able to speak to Kurt, but at least Kurt was in French and was still able to speak.

"Hey sweetie!" Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine from the back.

Blaine smiled, dropped his bag, and turned in Kurt's arms who met him with a chaste kiss.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and removed himself from Kurt's grasp, still smiling.

He sort of saluted, the sign for hello, and then pointed to the board to show him the assignment.

Kurt chuckled and turned back to Blaine.

"You poor, poor thing… No speaking, no singing," He lowered his voice to a deep whisper, "no screaming…" He smirked as he saw Blaine's eyes go wide and mouth drop open.

Blaine cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine grabbed his bag and held Kurt's hand as they walked to their next classes.

The day was pretty boring, not being able to hum a tune, talk to his friends, or answer any verbal questions. He much feel like paying attention either so he just doodled in his notebook until bell after bell rang and it was after school. Usually this meant Warbler's Rehearsal, but all Warblers in the ASL class were excused. He did, however, write a note to Kurt asking him to hang in his room after rehearsal for a movie night.

In rehearsal the Warblers were going over some steps and already learned parts since a few of the members were out from this silence project.

Wes was extra stressed over that part and banged on his gavel more than usual and huffed at the slightest misstep. David kept rubbing his back to calm him down, but the end of rehearsal couldn't come soon enough. Kurt just sat on the couch, which felt empty without Blaine there, and rolled his eyes counting every second before the last and final bell rang.

Kurt felt like he couldn't push himself through the swarm of guys fast enough. When he reached Blaine's dorm room door he took a second to let out a breathe, straighten his hair and clothes, and put on a smile before he walked in.

"Hey Blaine, how are you holding up not being able to speak?" Kurt asked as he leaned against the threshold of the room.

Blaine screwed his face up in disgust as he touched his mouth and threw it away like he was trying to get a bad taste out of his mouth.

Kurt has picked up a few signs and remembered that one meant bad. He closed the door and walked over to his boyfriend looking sympathetic. Blaine pouted his lips and made grabby hands for Kurt as he joined him in his bed.

Kurt kissed his pouty lips away and rested his head against his chest.

"I kind of miss your voice." Kurt sighed.

Blaine moved to look at Kurt with furrowed eyebrows, looking confused.

"You know I'm kidding… I totally miss your voice. Not hearing you talk or sing makes me feel a little lost, a little empty." Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek making the boy smile again.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and placed a kiss on his palm before slipping away and crawling off the bed, grabbing his ipod and speakers.

"Blaine, what are you do-" Kurt began to ask, but Blaine spun around and put his index finger up telling him to wait a minute.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's antics, wondering what he was doing.

Before he could think any further as to what was going to happen, Blaine turned around again to Katy Perry's song blasting, as he signed their song, Teenage Dream.

Kurt could never forget the day he heard this curly headed boy sing this song, but somehow it felt more special and beautiful as he signed it so fluidly.

At he end of the song Blaine looked like a puppy dog as he pointed to himself, crossed his arms over his chest like and x, and pointed then pointed to Kurt.

'I love you!'

Kurt felt teary eyed as he echoed the sign back, blowing him a kiss and holding his arms for Blaine to jump in to, which he quite literally did.

Blaine hugged Kurt before kissing him again, but not so chastely. He pushed Kurt back and straddled him as he took Kurt's mouth over quickly.

Kurt didn't put up a fight neither, he just closed his eyes, fell back, and held Blaine as he just felt.

Blaine pulled back from the kiss and smiled as he rubbed Kurt's cheek. He couldn't use his words to tell Kurt how in love he was with him, how beautiful he was to him, nor how he wants to be Kurt's forever. He had to show him, and that's exactly what he's going to do.

He kissed Kurt's lips quickly as he started traveling over his cheeks, ear, and neck. Kurt closed his eyes, sucking in air because his breath was being taken away. Blaine peppered kissed over his clothed chest as he started unbuttoning his blazer, removing his tie, and finally able to start on his shirt. Blaine chuckled as he realized just how many layers this uniform has.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked, well panted.

Blaine sat up in Kurt's lap, feeling his hardness, letting Kurt feel his.

He had both pointer fingers held at the left side of his body, then they separated as he moved them to his stomach, then closed again as he moved them to his right side. He continued to another sign, his hands in a fist, palms up, as he opened them. He then tapped 'c' hands against his sleep shirt.

'too many clothes.' Is what Kurt thought he said as he laughed with Blaine.

"I have too many clothes on?" He asked.

Blaine nodded with a smile.

"You haven't seen layers of clothing until you've seen half of my wardrobe." Kurt joked.

Kurt then sat up and finished unbuttoning his dress shirt and slid one piece at a time off of his body, teasing Blaine.

Blaine stared at the fractions of skin he was slowly revealing. Without registering it, Kurt had finished discarding his clothes somewhere on the floor and reached out to grab Blaine's shirt, willing him to cooperate in removing the article of clothing. When Blaine came out of his stupor he saw Kurt, smiling, staring up at him.

"Did you have a fun trip in lala land?" He laughed.

Blaine smiled and nodded sarcastically as he pushed Kurt into the mattress and attacked his flesh, kissing, licking, nipping at Kurt's skin, shutting him up and making him moan.

Blaine ground down into him as he lapped at his right nipple, nipping at it gently, knowing that it drove Kurt mad. By this time Kurt was fuzzed in the brain, breathing hard, and wanting more. He ground up against Blaine, and heard him moan deep in his throat.

Blaine felt a heat in his stomach and knew his plan for slow and romantic was out, but all he wanted was Kurt, and from the way Kurt was writhing and grinding beneath him, he would guess that Kurt wanted the same. Blaine became a little brave as they thrust into each other harder and faster, needing more friction, as he snaked his hand down Kurt's chest and over his erection and palmed him hard.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine smirked through his continued ministrations on Kurt's left nipple.

Both were panting, sweating, and frantically moving their hips in time, feeling heat coil in the pit of their stomach, ready to snap any second.

"I love you" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as he gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

Before Blaine could even think Kurt came with Blaine's name on his lips, and seeing Kurt, feeling him falling apart beneath him had him coming as well, wanting to scream and moan Kurt's name, but as he opened his mouth not a sound came out. They both held each other and lazily kissed as they were slowly coming down from their euphoric state.

As heart rates calmed, breathing calmed, and the room once again fell silent, the boys laid there trying not to think of the mess in there pants. Blaine sat up, off of Kurt and smiled.

'I love you' he signed, and Kurt repeated. Blaine crawled off the bed and went into his dresser and grabbed two pair of boxers and a sleep shirt. He walked into the bathroom and motioned for Kurt to follow, giving him a cheeky smile. Kurt got up and followed him, cringing at the mess in his boxers. Blaine had set the clothes on the counter and was in the shower. He peeked from behind the curtain and smiled.

Kurt stripped his pants off and couldn't get in the shower fast enough. It hadn't been five minutes since he came and his dick already trying to harden at the site of his boyfriend.

This time Kurt wanted to be charge as he pushed Blaine against the cold tiled shower wall and captured his lips.

"My turn Mr. Anderson." Kurt smirked before snaking his tongue into Blaine's mouth, and his hands down south, making Blaine moan. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Music Comp: My Heart's Song

Music Composition: My Heart's Song

Blaine stared at the paper and hoped he had misread it. His music composition teacher handed out their monthly project syllabus and this was for the month of February. He should have guessed that it would be something about love and Valentine's Day.

'It's February and as we all await for spring to get here, Valentine's day gives us a crash course before love is wafting through the air. For this month's project I want each of you to write a love song. It can be about a loved one, a special someone, a pet, or even an inanimate object. Have fun and be creative.'

Blaine had a special someone, Kurt Hummel, but anytime he writes him a song he is at a loss for words that convey what he feels. He just doesn't know what to say without sounding clichéd, cheesy, or just dumb. He sighs as he continues to stare at the paper, not even realizing the bell rang, or that someone was standing behind him.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine jumped and turned around to see Kurt gripping his shoulder bag, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" He asked still looking at Blaine.

"Uh, yeah, um, just uh, just going over my assignment just thinking of things to start it."

"You were meant to write songs, I know it'll be spectacular and amazing just. Like. You." Kurt punctuated the last word with a touch to the other boy's nose.

"Yeah, but I've never been able to successfully write a love song. Every time I attempt to it always comes out awful." Blaine said frustrated.

"Oh, well I know there is a love song somewhere in you and I will try and help you find it… If you want…" Kurt crouched down next to Blaine's desk.

"I would love that. You are my inspiration after all." Blaine smiled shyly.

Kurt kissed Blaine chastely on the lips and they both stood up, grabbing their bags, entwining their fingers, and headed for Blaine's dorm. Once there Blaine changed into his pajamas, and grabbed his guitar before heading back out to Kurt's dorm.

Kurt changed into his pajamas as Blaine settled on his bed, guitar, pen, and paper in hand, ready to write an epic love song, to, and for Kurt.

Kurt came out of the bathroom crawled in the bed, snuggling next to Blaine.

"Anything yet?" Kurt asked.

"No, all I can think of is 'roses are red, violets are blue, Kurt Hummel, I'm in love with you!'" Blaine chuckled.

"Wow!" Kurt failed to deadpan, " How about you just strum your guitar, envision what you want to write, and just go…" He offered lamely.

"Okay, that should be easy, I do that all of the time." Blaine winked.

Kurt blushed, and smiled shyly.

Blaine took the opportunity to kiss Kurt's pinking cheek before he sighed, closed his eyes, and just strummed random notes, picturing Kurt in his mind.

Kurt laid back and stared at his boyfriend in deep concentration. His eyebrows furrowed together, eyes tightly closed, lip in between his teeth, and a frustrated smile. Blaine went to play a note when Kurt leaned over and kissed his worried expression away and his hand slipped, and hit a chord that just clicked somehow.

Blaine pulled away quickly and stared into Kurt's eyes and everything came to him.

"Sorry-"

Kurt was cut off with a quick kiss from Blaine who pulled away smiling.

"No, I think I got it." Blaine practically squealed.

Kurt smiled and sat back in his place on the mattress.

Blaine strummed, starting with that magical chord, closing his eyes and just letting it flow.

" As I kiss your lips at night,

I think how dear you are to me,

A star that shines in the sky,

The best friend I was lucky to find.

As far as the ocean is wide,

Through miles and miles of sea,

You are someone special,

A true miracle to me.

As many stars that twinkle

Throughout the heavens above,

You will always be a reminder,

A reminder to what is love.

As far as the ocean is wide,

Through miles and miles of sea,

You are someone special,

A true miracle to me."

Blaine opened his eyes to see tears streaking Kurt's face, but a smile gracing his lips.

"What it good?" Blaine asked.

Kurt just nodded as he sniffled and wiped at his eyes. Blaine laid the guitar in his lap and cupped Kurt's face, thumbing the new tears threatening to fall.

"I love you Kurt, and I mean every word. That's my heart's song to you." Blaine kissed Kurt with everything he had.

"I love you to Blaine." Kurt pulled back for a breath, but was soon pulling Blaine back for more.


	7. Warblers: We Should Practice pt1

Okay guys. I have been totally lazy about writing, but I am on a roll today XD Uh, so I have a major school project of my own to do this week, although it's definitely not as fun as these two's school projects, and I won't be able to write, well submit anything until Saturday, so here's a little something, and the last part of this chapter will be posted later. Thanks for reading ;)

As always reviews are loved and you should come visit me on tumblr :) gleekingadorkable . tumblr . com

* * *

><p>Class Projects- Warblers<p>

"Hey Kurt, do you want to come over to my house later and practice?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt walked down the hall to Warbler's rehearsal hand in hand.

"Yeah, sure. Let me call my dad and tell him I won't be able to make it home until Sunday." Kurt smiled warmly pulling out his phone sending a quick text. He got an immediate response saying good luck on his tests, much love, and that he'd see him next weekend.

They entered through the huge oak doors to the senior commons where they took their usual seats on the couch awaiting for the gavel to drop starting the rehearsal.

Rehearsal came and went as usual, with bickering about songs and dance moves, a mention of a try out for a solo for sectionals, and something else that neither boy could recall seeing as they were distracted by the other.

The day ended, and Kurt and Blaine were the first out of the room, heading to Blaine's car. Blaine opened the door for Kurt and kissed his cheek before getting in himself and starting the car, grabbing Kurt's hand again before taking off for Blaine's house.

It was going to be empty as always, and Blaine didn't usually stay there on the weekends, but Kurt wanted to spend a weekend alone with Blaine and this seemed like the perfect chance.

The ride to his house was quiet, except for the radio that played softly. Both boys smiled and snuck glances back and forth because this weekend was special. It was their one year anniversary and Blaine had planned a special surprise for Kurt. Kurt didn't know about the plan, but he too knew this weekend was special and had a few surprises up his sleeve for Blaine as well.

When they pulled into Blaine's driveway Blaine kissed Kurt's hand before getting out and lending his hand to Kurt.

"Ever the gentleman." Kurt smiled as Blaine bowed.

"I am you prince charming." Blaine teased.

They both laughed as they walked to the massive house, that almost reminded Kurt of a castle, which did fit into Blaine's prince charming ways. Blaine lead Kurt up the stairs to his room, which Kurt has gotten to know in the past few months, and Kurt immediately sat down on the bed as Blaine changed from his uniform to a pair of jeans and a basic tee.

Kurt still blushes slightly seeing Blaine undress, which Blaine thought was absolutely adorable.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's extra set of clothes and handed them to him with a kiss to the cheek. "Everything is still in the bathroom too." Blaine smiled.

"Thank you." Kurt kissed his cheek as he stood up and started changing into his own jeans and one of Blaine's tees he stole the last time, which Blaine knew and didn't say anything because let's face it, Kurt looks hot in his boyfriend's clothes.

Once changed, they decided to actually rehearse liked planned. Blaine really did need Kurt's help on one of the dance moves, and they needed to learn the song that they have ignored in favor of staring at one another in practice. After an hour or so of knocking into one another in the small space trying to do turns, spins, and step ball kicks, Blaine sat at his keyboard and laid out the sheet music. Kurt sat next to him on the stool, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine kissed the top of the brunettes head and started playing. Kurt sat up and began singing his part, Blaine came in during the chorus, then took over the second verse, Kurt joining in the chorus this time, and finished with them both singing the last verse. They laughed at the countless mistakes they made, going over the song a million times before actually getting it right. Once they were satisfied they knew at least enough to get through next week's rehearsal Blaine got up and dragged Kurt to the bed. He flopped down and snuggled into the pillows.

"You look like a puppy." Kurt laughed as he crawled up and laid his head on Blaine chest.

"You look like a kitty." Blaine quipped as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

"Mhm." Kurt purred.

Blaine laughed as he leaned into Kurt's hand that was playing with his curls. Kurt started laughing too as he found Blaine's other hand and let their fingers entwine.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine sighed happily, eyes closing.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt whispered, falling asleep to the gentle patterns Blaine's hand was drawing along his arm.

They lay there in each other's arms, caressing gently, lovingly, until they both feel asleep, smiles playing on their lips, as they napped.


	8. Warblers: We Should Practice pt 2

Blaine was the first one to wake and smiled as he stretched a little, staring at his angelic boyfriend continue to sleep. He closed his eyes and was left hypnotized by the gentle breaths Kurt gave across his stomach. Their hands still entwined Blaine picked it up and kissed it gently, stirring Kurt slightly.

"What time is it?" Kurt croaked out groggily.

"It's about seven thirty." Blaine said shifting slightly, sliding down to face Kurt.

"I'm hungry, but I don't want to move. You're too comfy." Kurt pouted.

Blaine kissed his pouty lips and sat up, bring Kurt with him.

"I know it's comfy, but I have a surprise for you." He kissed Kurt's hair before he got up and ran out the door.

When Kurt didn't follow right away, Blaine turned around and popped hi head back in the room.

"Well, come on." He grinned before disappearing again.

Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed before getting up and walking out of the bedroom. When he rounded the corner he squeaked when he felt someone grab him by the waist, pinning him against the wall.

"Blaine, what are you-" Kurt began, but was cut off by a pair of lips attacking his.

The timer didn't go off so I needed to distract you somehow until it dings." Blaine whispered.

Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine's lips and wouldn't relent until his lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Wow!" Blaine panted into Kurt's neck.

"You started it." Kurt laughed.

Blaine nipped at Kurt's lip before being interrupted by a small ding downstairs.

"Come on. Let's go spoil our dinner." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him down the stairs.

Once there, Blaine pulled Kurt in front of him and covered his eyes.

"Hey, wait, what are you-"

"Relax baby, Just walk forward three steps then turn slightly to you right and sit down on the stool." Kurt bit his bottom lip and followed his instructions.

"Keep your eyes closed for a second." Blaine told him, waiting for a response before removing his hands.

After Kurt nodded Blaine walked over to the oven and pulled out Kurt's favorite dessert, crème brulee.

Thanks to Wes, who came over sometime while they were rehearsing or sleeping, the crème brulee came out perfectly. He mixed it up last night and Wes put it in the oven and so far everything was going perfect.

"Okay Kurt, you can open your eyes now." Blaine said triumphantly placing the sweet on the counter.

"Wait, I have a surprise for you too." Kurt smiled, getting off of the stool and feeling around until he knew he was facing away from Blaine.

"I'll be right back." He added before sprinting to the car and grabbing a small bag from his messenger bag.

Walking back in the house he stopped in front of the kitchen door.

"Okay, do I need to close my eyes again?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Blaine laughed.

"Fine, then you need to as well." Kurt laughed back.

They both closed their eyes and Kurt walked back into the kitchen, bag behind his back.

"Okay, on the count of three?" Blaine asked hearing Kurt come through the door.

"One… Two… Three!" They both said together.

When they opened their eyes they were each holding out something.

Blaine clad in an apron and oven mitts held the dessert out to Kurt, while Kurt held the tiny bag out to Blaine.

They both gasped in surprise.

"Awww you baked my favorite dessert." Kurt cooed as he placed it back on the counter.

Kurt hugged him and kissed his cheek before handing him the gift bag.

"Happy Anniversary." Kurt whispered.

"Happy Anniversary." Blaine replied, grabbing the bag and opening it slowly.

Inside was a small rectangular velvet box which Blaine examined.

"Open it silly." Kurt laughed.

When he did his smile grew ten times as he saw the most beautiful watch inside.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked looking up from the box.

"Turn it over and read it." Kurt urged.

When Blaine flipped it over he read the engraving.

'Happy Anniversary to my Prince Charming.' With a heart below it with a B and K inside.

It was absolutely gorgeous.

Kurt took the box, laying it on the counter while he took the watch and Blaine's wrist fastening it for him before kissing his palm.

"I love you." Blaine sighed.

"I love you too." Kurt smiled back.

They hugged each other for what felt like an eternity.

Kurt pulled back.

"Okay that crème brulee smells to delightful to ignore any longer." Both boys laughed, still holding each other.

Blaine reached next to them and got down two small plates, Kurt pulled the drawer next to out and got out two spoons. They let go of each other long enough to dish out and sit on the stools. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and held it atop of the counter as they ate in silent, staring at the other lovingly.

After dessert they went to the living room to just relax on the couch.

"I wanted to practice some more, but laying with you just seems like a better idea." Blaine laughed against Kurt's chest.

"Hm. I could think of something even better." Kurt replied mischievously.

Blaine looked up and smiled at the glint in Kurt's eye as he leaned down and captured the countertenor's lips in his own. It was gentle like their first kiss, but so much more experienced. Blaine pulled away from the kiss.

"I think we-we should practice." Blaine stuttered his famous line after their first kiss.

Kurt smiled, trying to stifle a laugh.

"I thought we were!" Kurt giggled unable to hold back any longer.

Blaine joined in giggling and grabbed Kurt's face, kissing him deeply, moving as he straddled his hips.

"Happy one year."

"Happy one year, baby!"


End file.
